


Без повода

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Хорошо, что не видно в окне её белых роз.таймлайн — пост!«Каратель»; упоминается песня Earth, Wind & Fire — «Shining Star», которая звучит в машине Карен во втором сезоне «Сорвиголовы».





	Без повода

Ночь с заката не задалась, ни к чему скрывать: на одну его пулю в ответ прилетало пять, в полицейских сиренах тонул до утра Нью-Йорк. Не могли приструнить ирландцев — Каратель смог; от полиции — как два пальца вообще уйти.

Забегаловка открывается с девяти. Он приходит туда, пошатываясь, как тень, берёт завтрак, листает утренний «Бюллетень», и простреленная рука так болит — хоть режь.  
Но вот здесь, под статьёй, подписано «Карен Пейдж», и Фрэнк Касл читает жадно её слова, хоть, конечно же, Карен ни капельки не права. Нет, полицию ты в статье хоть по маме крой…

Но с чего же Каратель в глазах Карен Пейдж — герой?

Из кафе он выходит под чёртову «Shining Star».  
Фрэнк хотел бы начать с незамаранного листа. Он хотел бы семью, собаку, детей, свой дом; только Адская кухня — больнее, чем тот Содом, и для Карен и без него здесь полно угроз.

Хорошо, что не видно в окне её белых роз.  
Значит, Карен в порядке, но что ж так стучит в груди?  
Нет, герой бы решился — хоть раз — просто так зайти.

***

Ночь на славу, конечно, выдалась, чтоб её: Фрэнк стреляет, а ты помучайся со статьёй, выезжай-ка на место... высматривай, где он там, и гадай, сколько в этот раз получил он ран. В пять утра каблуки в крови и охота спать, но мисс Пейдж не судьба вернуться в свою кровать. Её ждут на квартире съёмной статья и скотч.

А она бы хотела, наверно, свой дом и дочь, или сына, тут не получится загадать, но какая из Карен, к чёрту, жена и мать?  
И единственный, кто ей стать бы опорой смог, вновь лишил сна редакцию и всполошил Нью-Йорк.

Но когда всё готово, то сон уже не идёт.  
Карен Пейдж у окна стоит и привычно ждёт. Поутру обязательно мимо проходит он, весь ссутулившись и надвинув свой капюшон. Маскировка — высокий класс, голубям смешно.

Хоть бы раз, чёрт возьми, без повода к ней зашёл.

Только Касл считает, что будет опасней с ним: в одиночку забыл он, что стоит решать двоим и что Карен — не беззащитна и не проста.

Вдруг по радио начинается «Shining Star».  
Он, возможно, устал и ранен, но всё равно через пару минут покажется под окном. Даже если вдруг Фрэнк не оценит её порыв — она выставит розы, пошире окно открыв, и сама встанет рядом, чтоб мимо не смог пройти её главный герой не только ночной статьи.

Он всё ждал её знака — и Карен ему даст знак:

«Заходи ко мне, Фрэнк. Без повода. Просто так».


End file.
